Darkness
by anaruto
Summary: Naruto has enough is now learning from Kyuubi while Hinata come with him. Hinata has transfered the kyuubi chakra. Watch as both of them start to train to burn down Konoha. NaruHina GaaraYugito
1. Chapter 1

**DARKNESS**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Animal Talking"**

"_**Animal Thinking"**_

**Prologue**

7 Years Ago

It was one of the darkest day that Konoha has ever had. The attack of the Kyuubi. Ninjas fought to terminate this treat but no one succeeded. Then the fourth hokage then thought of an idea. To seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby but no one wanted to sacrifice so he used his own son "Sorry Naruto" Was he said before making a lot of seal and sealed the Kyuubi.

In the present

A yellow, spiky hair boy ran through the streets of konoha while been pursued by the citizen. His name is Naruto. The people said "Kill the brat" and "The demon is running away." He was scared. Every time that it was his birthday everyone attack him. He didn't know why. The only person who cared about him was a little girl named Hinata.

_Flashback_

_It was a lovely day. He has finished his meal and went to the park. There were a lot of kids but their parents always told them to stay away. So he went to a sakura tree to cry lonely. Then a girl walked to him and asked:_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Sniff everyone hates me and I don't why sniff. They always attack me even when I don't make something bad. Sniff" Said Naruto_

"_Oh that's terrible. May you let me become your friend? My father treats me badly and my sister always laughs of me."_

"_Sniff yes I want to become your friend. Was your name? Mine is Naruto."_

"_Mine is Hinata"_

_So they both played in the park until it was late. They both said goodbye and went to home._

_Flashback terminated_

He tripped on a rock and fell. He suddenly felt a killing intent from the citizen. He closed is eyes waiting for his dead. He felt pain and suddenly he was not in Konoha. He was in a dark sewer. He walked around only to find a cage with 'seal' written on it.

"**Hahaha" **Said a malevolent voice **"Kneel onto the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the lord of the demons"**

"WHAT. You're the Kyuubi that the fourth hokage finished. So then this my mindscape. Fur-ball."

"**So your smart and don't say to me fur ball so I see you took a beating from the citizen. You're dying but if you take my power then I will be able to help you survive. So what do you say?'**

"I will take it. I will need you help me destroy this village that hates me. But I will take Hinata with me. I need you later for I can pass to her your power."

"**Ok. Here is your power" **Then suddenly he was covered by red chakra. His nails become claws and his turned blood red. He then attacked some people even killing them but he didn't kill them all.

He then run to see Hinata and he saw that she was there and then he talked to her even with the red chakra.

"**Hey Hinata"**

Then suddenly she saw him.

"Naruto is that you?"

"**Yes Hinata. Everyone hates me because the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me. I am leaving this pace so that later I destroy it. So, Do you ant to come with me?"**

Then she suddenly started to think. She was hate by her father and sister. Everyone thinks of her as a weakling. So the she said "Yes Naruto I accept"

"**Okay but I will pass you the Kyuubi chakra. Is that ok?"**

"Yes' she said thinking even she was normal she was still hated.

"**Ok" **He said then he bites Hinata's neck. She started to feel some dark chakra running through her. After the transfusion of chakra, the chakras engulf her. She felt powerful. Her nails grow to claws and her Hyuuga eyes then started to grow some blood red pupils.

"**That felt good. So Naruto are you ready to leave"**

"**Yes Hinata. Kyuubi is going to train us so that we can burn this place down."**

"**Giggles Ok let's go"**

They both left Konoha. Konoha doesn't know about the new 2 enemies that they will front on the future.

**A.N. so here is the first chapter of the story Darkness. I will still continue to update the other story so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

"Person Talking"

"_Person Thinking"_

"**Animal/Demon Talking"**

"_**Animal/Demon Talking"**_

In the border of the Fire Country

"**Hinata, I'm sure you know but Kyuubi wants to talk to us" said Naruto**

"**Ok"**

In naruto's {and now} and Hinata's mindscape

"**Hello brat and girlfriend, what I'm about to tell you is something important. With using my chakra you got some animalistic features and also you will get blood thirsty and launch some furious intent kill. And Hinata, with the mixture of my blood your byakugan will be able to see all even through the blind spot and your jyuken, even little, can kill a person in every part. Also you will get some tails 9 to be exact through each birthday making you powerful enough to defeat the kages. Now you have the power to kill chuunin but if controlled rightly some jounnin. Now you will produce demonic chakra making the jutsus even more powerful. Now let's start our training with those Anbu pursuing you"**

Then again in the real world

Naruto and Hinata wake up and sense some strong chakra coming to their position. Two Anbu appeared saying "Demon brat and demon lover, under Danzo's orders, we will kill you" And then they took out their sword and went with all of their speed to Naruto and Hinata until…

Poof…

"MM Shadow clone jutsu huh but where ar-" he said without finishing until a claw broke through his back and spit blood through his mouth. He fell to the ground and the other Anbu saw this. "You Demon brat die now" He said until he felt some chakar pressure that came from Hinata. He spit out some blood fell two.

"**So they were not strong enough huh" Naruto said.**

"**No, I think they were some new Anbu."**

"**Hey Kyuubi, do you know some jutsu to burn into ashes these bodies?"**

"**Of course brat, what id you think? That I'm a stupid fox? NOO. But the jutsu is called fox fire. Channel some chakra to your hand and think that your hand has fire" Said Kyuubi**

Naruto nod and channeled some chakra into his hand and thought about fire. Then suddenly in his hand saw some orange fire and with the fire he put it in the bodies and turned into smoke until there was nothing in there not even ashes

"**Mm so this fire can turn the bodies into othing. This will be useflul. Now Hinata you do it"**

"**Hai" **Then Hinata had some orange fire in her hand.

"**So these Kyuubi will be a good teacher. Hehe, now will put our plan into Konoha so that one day we will destroyed it"**

"**And now Naruto lets walk into the city and get some food. We need some energy too Naruto or do I say my b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d Hehe"**

And they started to walk to the closest city and bought some real food instead of Ramen [Oh my apocalypse} and went to a hotel to get some sleep.

The next day

The two kids woke up from their slumber and saw that a tail grew up in both of them. They smirked. They knew this will happen and they thought about t and they realized that they will be the successor of the new demon king that is Kyuubi.

They then started their journey through the world o be taught from Kyuubi. They knew that it will be painful but that pain will no be worthless.

In another city they knew about their love so in the park they kissed passionately to make all the people around them to notice it. Soon they broke the kiss and started their training.

The next jutsu that they were taught was the Fire shield that consist of that the user uses his chakra on their hand and start to make circles around them until they were protected by it.

Then Kyuubi now about their process and he gave them a legendary weapon. Naruto was given the Fox sword that it was long and powerful enough to cut through a rock without force. Hinata was given the Kitsune tachi {A Katana but it's shape is curve and longer.} that make the user have more speed and accuracy in htting their targets. If they channeled chakra into them Naruto's sword turns sharper because of the wind and Hinata's tachi was surrounded by some ice blocks making it sharper and more efficient in durability.

The next jutsu was called the Fox cloak. This made the user grew some indestructible fur {Think about jirayia needle hai} and who ever touches is been destroyed r was suck out their chakra making them weak.

The next jutsu was called nightmare's world. This is a strong gengutsu that the victim saw their worse nightmares and feels them in every sense.

There are more jutsus but these were learned in a year.

In that time, Naruto and Hinata were traveling each country and learning each jutsu of each one. But they had to sneak up because now they are s-ranked missing nin in the bingo book. Why?

_Flashback_

_Konoha_

"_Third Hokage we need to put the demon in the bingo room" said one of the council_

"_And his lover"_

"_We will not do that even you're the council I am still the hokage and I will not put Naruto and Hinata in the bingo book"_

"_Oh yeah, well I put them already in the bingo book and you can't d something about it. Why? Because we put them into eternal missing nin so that they can't be accepted in anywhere. Hahahaha." Said Danzo the leader of Root_

"_Sorry Naruto and Hinata" Whispered Sarutobi._

But even if their travel were hard they go to make some comrades like Gaara of the sand and Yugito of cloud. Both of them had a demon inside of them. Gaara has Shukaku and Yugito has Nibi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata slowly passed the guards of the village hidden in the sand. They walked and robbed some jutsus until they came to a lonely redhaired boy crying. They come to him and asked_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Naruto**_

"_Sob everyone hates me. Only because of Shukaku sealed in me. And I can't sleep because if I did then Shukaku takes over my body" Said the boy_

"_**What's your name?" Said Hinata**_

"_Gaara"_

"_**Ok Gaara you are like us. We were hated by on village and Hinata here was hated by her family. So we left to one day destroy Konoha. I have seaed in me the Kyuubi so we are alike. And Hinata I passed to her some of the Kyuubi chakra and now we are here like missing nin"**_

"_**Don't cry we are here to be your friends and help you"**_

_And Gaara finished crying "Thank you for be here. Maybe if you weren't here I would be turned into a monster"_

"_**Don't worry. Now Kyuubi talked to me and he said about a better seal but then you will merge with your demon like us. Do you accept this?"**_

_Then Gaara thought. If he accept this he will turn like them but he will not worry about been taken by his demon. And then he nodded._

"_**Ok" **__Then Naruto go through some seals and then he put his hand in Gaara's stomach Then he feel some changes_

_Gaara grew a little taller. His hair was the same but with some raccoon ears in his head. And grew like a raccoon tail in his back. It was brown. He then saw through the changes and he felt stronger_

"_**Thank you" Said Gaara with his new voice**_

"_**You're welcome"**_

"_**So are you leaving soon?"**_

"_**Yeah we need to explore all the world and learn more jutsus so see you later" And Naruto and Hinata walked away until they were not seen**_

_Other Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata were walking around some house in the village of cloud. Then they saw a blod girl near a lake fishing they decided to come to talk with her until she attacked them_

"_Go back or I will no hesitate in attacking you"_

"_**Whoa whoa calm there Why are you defending yourselve?" Said Naruto**_

"_Don't lie to me. You came here to attack me because of the Nibi in me"_

"_**So then you are another of us" Said Hinata**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**We are like you I have sealed in me the Kyuubi and Hinata has been passed of his power too" Said Naruto**_

"_**Yeah and then we another person in sand named Gaara that has the same problems with a demon named Shukaku" Said Hinata**_

"_So why are you here?'_

"_**We decided to leave our village and destroy it in the future but we need to get strong so we are gathering jutsus. And you want to be like us?"**_

"_Y-yes"_

"_**Ok but first you will stay here for another time until we come back. But I will make a seal that make you fuse with the Nibi Ok" **__Then Yugito Nodded_

_Then he made the same seals and put on Yugito"s stomach the seal_

_She then suddenly grew some blue cat ears in her head and a tail sprout from her back and she grew some claws and her eyes turn into feline ones_

"_**The process is nopw complete we will be back don't worry." Said Naruto**_

"_**Ok Bye" said Yugito in her new voice**_

So this was their first year story

**A.N. Sorry for the wait I was busy with school you know. And I have a poll in my account to what to do with Sasuke so visit my account. Oh. And ne more thing, If you have some questions about my story leave a review. And I will accept of some grammar help**


End file.
